Tiffany Jefferson
Tiffany, labled The Japanese Girl, is an asian female who is the producer of Object Oppose (formerly the host). Tiffany has hosted the first four episodes before she had to quit. Personality Tiffany's very smart, mostly when it comes to science, (but she not a scientist). Science is known to be her favorite subject. Her favorite sport is soccer. Her favorite fruit are strawberries, which includes her favorite flavor. Her favorite colors are yellow and pink. Tiffany received longer hair from a barber shop in "There's Never Too Much Snow," she also had it dyed black and changed it with bangs and a ponytail. Tiffany puts red makeup on her cheeks to make herself look cute. She also gets diarrhea once or twice a day. Tiffany is known to part Japanese and part American. She goes to school in Aomori of Japan. She was first taught Japanese when she was in elementary school before she went in to a Japanese high school. Tiffany goes to a high school that is faraway from her family. Courage In "Race in Order," Tiffany was getting ready to go to her Japenese high school. After that, she went to the park to play. After she was done doing her usual stuff, she heard voices. Tiffany saw that the voices came from Sponge and Soap Bottle. While she saw them and the other objects, she felt bad for them being bored. She tried thinking of ideas that would make them less bored. She told of doing a reality show. When Tiffany arrived to Japan, she tried connecting her computer to the TV that was in America. Before was about to turn on the television, Puff Ball turn it on instead. Tiffany couldn't believe that her computer was connected to the television. Tiffany introduced herself to the objects, then she told them that she was doing a reality show, she called it "Object Oppose." In "Jello is Never Difficult," Tiffany was talking to Radio about her family being some where else. While the contestants were doing the gelatin challenge, Tiffany left her apartment and waited her best friend (Kaelyn) to arrive. In "There's Never Too Much Snow, Tiffany wore her winter outfit. After two weeks, Tiffany had her hair chaged the elimination, Tiffany brought out Tori. While Kaelyn was taking her bath, Tiffany decide to write her letter to Santa Clause. When Tiffany went in the bathroom, she saw that her bath tub got cleaned by Kaelyn. In "Keep On Coloring," Tiffany had on her gym uniform. After Tiffany was talking to herself about The Ever Glue Stix always losing, she looked at her emails to see if her family emailed her. She didn't find any new emails, but she was a note say that it had a voting on Tiffany staying or leaving. Tiffany hoped she had the most stays. In "Cleaning Insanity," Tiffany woke realizing it was Wensday. She started her morning routine. After her routine, she got an her computer checking if she the most stays or the most leaves. She found out that she's been voted to quit hosting Object Oppose. After Tiffany met Microphone and talking to herself about him being the new host, she realized she could be a producer. After a while, she called Kaelyn to tell her that she's now a producer. Trivia *Tiffany is known to be a female host. **She used to be the host, but she got voted to leave Object Oppose and replaced by Microphone in "Cleaning Insanity." *Tiffany is the second smartest character on the show, the other is Phone. *Formerly in "Race in Order," Tiffany's name was spelled with "o" instead of an "a" (which is Tiffony). *The "b" for Tiffany's middle name in "There's Never Too Much Snow" however stands for "Bezzel." *Tiffany is very similar to Yandere-chan (aka Ayano Aishi) from Yandere Simulator. **Similarities: ***They're both has the same hair style (possibly). ***They're both Japanese. ***They're both females. ***They have the same skin color. **Differences: ***Tiffany has a thicker body than Yandere. ***They both wear different uniforms. ***Tiffany has more of a nicer personality than Yandere. ***Yandere is actually Japanese, but Tiffany is American. Gallery Tiffany at Sports.jpg|Tiffany at Sports Tiffany Christmas.jpg|Tiffany at Christmas Tiffany.jpg|Old Tiffany Design Tiffany Jefferson Pose.jpg Tiffany and Kaelyn.jpg Category:Host Category:Female Category:Human Category:Smart Category:Arms and Legs